Iop/Intelligence/2
Introduction An Intelligence Iop build. Special Spells and Equipment Here's a small list of key spells and equipment that you can get/buy to make a int iop really stand out: Spells Release: Useful when your enemy is at close range and you can't use Strengstorm. Same AP cost and effect of intimidation, but affects all squares around you, and it should be pretty cheap to buy swell. NOTE: Changed my mind about this spell, intimidation lv 3/4 is way better, considering release haves a cooldown. EDIT: After a short moment of reflection, I realized that release can prove to be more useful then intimidation when you have 2 enemies on close range, so i recommend you to have both. Cawwot: Not really a must, but very usefuacriers, and its a fire spell. Don't level it, its good as it is. Sadly, it doesn't work with mutilation. Sadly yet again, after 1.20 update, leek pie can only be used once per target, making it not so useful as it used to be, but heck, it still has some use and doesn't need to be levelled. Edit, Iop on Oto, actually if you max out leek, its 3 hits per person (also 3 hits on lvl 3) and with increase and compulsion (lvl 5 and 4) you can be hitting like 35-45 3 times a turn, 9 range. Lightning Strike: Ehhh... Not really useful, except for killing tofus or showing off. Just listing this one because its a fire spell and its easy to get. DON'T LEVEL IT, EVER. Equipment: Gelano: Expensive? Yes. Useful? HELL YEA. Not only its a part of the jelix set, the gelano is the best ring that gives +1AP, and its crucial for getting 9 AP before lv 100. Get it, as soon as you can, its worth it. MUST HAVE. God Rod: Not very useful as a weapon, but very useful as a booster. Its one of the few weapons that give +AP that you can use, and crucial for getting 9 AP, and its MUCH easier to get then the gelano, plus it gives some nice wis and vit. Also a must have. Treechnid Root Bow: Eh, not really a must have, God Rod is much better, but you can use this one earlier. Takes a fair chunk of your vitality, and totally useless as a weapon, but what the heck, it gives +1AP... Not really a must have (if you're leeching that is), but usefull for getting extra AP before you can use god rod or gelano, and it gives some wisdom. VERY useful to have around for a while till you can use gelano. Kam Assutra Amulet: MUST HAVE if you like to solo, and for getting 8 ap early. Can use with prespic set... There's plenty + AP amulets out there, but this is the first you can use. You choose. Edited by a random person: The Stars Custard Tart amulet is preferred, as it gives AP, HP, Wisdom AND Intelligence. There's also the Dazzling Cloak which gives Damage, Wisdom, HP, and AP. So at level 60 you can have 9AP via Gelano, Dazzling Cloak and The Stars Custard Tart amulet, giving a total of 9AP, 50 Wisdom, 25 Intelligence, 50HP, and 3 Damage if they're perfect. Great for levelling and the extra HP helps. Weapons Fire iops may have the best range of all iop types, but they also have much less choices in weapons. I'll list the pros and cons of each weapon type in relation to fire iops, make shure to leave your tips. Tip: Try to good close range weapon, since you already have range, but few melee worthy attacks. Sword: Even though swords are the Iop's signature weapon, they aren't very useful to fire iops. Sadly, 90% of all swords need strength to be used, which a fire iop lacks. Swords will be utterly useless at lower levels unless you feel like maging some, but fire maging is the most expensive kind. Swords only really come into use at really high levels, because some swords were specially made for fire iops, those being Dark Vlad Sword and the Andy War Sword. Hammer: Hammers may be more usable then swords at lower levels, because a decent chunk of all hammers were made to int-based chars. Hammers also have some nice AoE effect which makes this weapon kind a feasible choice for a fire Iop. Dagger: Its sad that 99% of all daggers may be utterly useless to fire iops. These weapons need reasonable amounts of strength and agility to be used, and 99% will need to be maged before being used. Only two daggers have some use to fire iops: The annoying The Infernal Razor, the incredible Citrus Daggers and of course the epic Mallow Marsh Daggers. Shovel: Shovels are useless to fire iops, leave them to the enutrofs. Wand: Wands may seem attractive at first, since most of them are fire based. I need tips on this one, the 1.20 updated messed the class weapon bonuses. Staff: A reasonable choice, there are int based staffs and they're all usefull. These come in low, medium and high levels, thus making staffs a good choice for fire iops. Staffs also got a AoE effect. (EDITED). I personally reccomend the Excellent Kings Staff, because I have seen maxed ones up to 80+ int which is perfect for your soon-to-be-op iop. Bow: Not very useful, iops get -10% with bows, and they already have good range with spells. Most bows need to be maged to become useful, and 90% of them have high conditions to be met before you can use them. I'd say its possible, but FAIRLY unreasonable. Axe: Some axes were made for fire damage, but these need maging and aren't strong as swords. These also tend to require chance AND strength to be used, thus becoming unreasonable for fire iop use. Things to keep in mind 1-You are VERY equipment dependant. You'll need some GOOD +intelligence and +AP equips to achieve your full potential, so be ready to spend quite a bit of money. 2-Thanks to the 1.20 update, you have the best range of all iop types, make good use of it. 3-Apart from what most people think, you don't need to scroll your int to be dangerous, but you would be even more dangerous if you fully scrolled your int. Keep that in mind for higher levels. 4-Never neglect the power that a well trained pet can give you. If you don't have a good +int pet, go out, get one and start raising it right now. VS Dopple Strategy This part regards how to win against a iop dopple (at iop temple) as a fire iop 1-20: Beatable as soon you max sword of fate, shouldn't pose much of a threat, just don't get too close to it. 20-40: Careful, he has cut, meaning he has more range and can slow you down, just don't get too close. I strongly recommend you to max cut before even trying, since it makes the fight a lot easier. He can use vitality though, so expect a long fight. At level 60 the iop dopple can use str storm so if u can't get in front of him that turn walk away and come back next turn. If it can't hit you with strength storm he will use cut or sword of fate. If your out of range of both, he jumps. 60-80: Dangerous if your not careful, celestial has about the same range capacity of strenghtorm, and crits can go pretty high. If you followed the guide and made a nice custom set that gives good int, wis and 9 AP, then he's beatable. Try to stay away from him until he jumps near you, then strengthstorm and get close. If you get too close for him to use strengthstorm, he will likely use cut. On your turn push him with intimidate or release, strengthstorm, and move close again. Training and levelling: lv 1-15 "Training a Fire Swordsman" Train on Incarnam, your goal here is to raise your int to 40 using stat points (cheaper and easier then scrolling, but don't go beyond 40, scroll the rest later) and keep ALL spell points to max Sword of Fate at level 11 (you get the spell at lv 9, you can max it at lv 11). After you get SoF, things become easier, after the 1.20 version, sword of fate has infinite AoE and thus, infinite range as well, it'll be very useful even though its linear, you'll never stop using this spell even after you get strengthstorm. After maxing SoF, level yourself on Incarnam till about level 15 and keep all your spell points for cut, which you'll get later. After that, I'd suggest that you go to rocky inlet and train on Dinks (avoid orange dinks). The maps favor the use of SoF, and all dinks except orange ones are a bit weak to fire, and they're easy XP. EQUIPMENT: Adventurer Set with +int ring and weapon OR Gobball set (minus belt). Much more important, make sure you have a +int pet, maxed or nearly maxed. Believe me, you'll need it. STATS: Raise int to 40, then raise something else. I'd suggest vit or raising agi to 20 (some crits may be useful in your future). You may want to raise Str, but if you do then stop reading now because this is a pure Fire Iop guide. SPELLS: MAX Sword of Fate, keep the extra spell points for later. Training and leveling: lv 15-26 "Cutting Your Way Through" Keep levelling on Dinks till you're about level 19/21, after that, its best to go to the lousy pig area of Cania Plains and train on lousy pig shepherds or solo lousy pig knights (if you're using a decent gobball set with a decent int pet). Getting a group and doing lousy pig mobs is also a good idea, they'll enjoy your infinite range, just stand back and SoF away. Now you may be thinking about levelling Destructive Sword, but I'd suggest not to. Even though it has large damage potential, it's got very small range and inconsistent damage output, apart from the high AP cost. Keep training till you get Cut at lv 26. Even though it got limited range and AoE compared to SoF and a slightly smaller damage output, it got smaller AP cost and it can take 2 mp from your enemy at level 5, so if you have 8 ap, you can use cut 2 times a turn. It'll stop most monsters on their tracks and will make levelling a "walk in the park" for a period of time later. Max it, its worth it. Edit: Cut on the first square of the area of effect actually has a slightly larger damage output than Sword of Fate, 11.55 on average for Cut and 11.5 for Sword of Fate. Keep in mind that lv1 destructive sword may be more useful then SoF at close range. Note: With brokle up, Destructive sword can deal reliably high amounts of damage for Brokles short duration. EQUIPMENT: A good int gobball set with a +wisdom pet is the best configuration. You can also use a adventurer set with a good + int pet and a int ring, and a some weapon with int bonus. STATS: Everything on vit, don't raise int, its too expensive to raise with stat points after the 40 cap, scroll it later. SPELLS: MAX Cut, don't be fooled by Destructive Sword. You should have about 3 to 5 spare spell points. Training and Levelling: lv 26-31 "Jump Around" Don't read this if you're just leeching off your friend's xp on fights I assume you have at least 10 spare spell points. This is the time you may be noticing that you're kinda fragile in close combat. Even though you may have been putting all your stat points in vit, you don't have a decent close-range attack, and thus, you either lose a lot of HP or die when cornered in a close-quarters fight against a hard hitting monster such as a vampire master or lousy pig knight. This is where you have to make a choice, a choice to increase your survival rate, but how? You have several choices, but I'll list the 3 most plausible ones: 1-You max Jump 2-You keep lvling till you get Vitality and max it. 3-You max Destructive Sword Vitality can give bad rolls and doesn't last forever, and Destructive Sword will prove to be more of an annoyance then a help, Jump however, is useful in almost any situation and level, its easy to escape your enemies and force them to do a slow walk towards you by cutting them. If the map is small (such as the crypts in Amakna cemetery) and they don't die before you reach the side of the map, just jump and run to the other side and slow them down again! Its also very useful in pvp and even more useful once you get 9 ap(cut and jump in the same turn is amazing, slow down your enemies and teleport away, its specially fun in PVP). Enjoy your Jump spell, it'll prove to be useful and ever crucial in the future. EQUIPMENT: See "Cutting Your Way Through", but remember you can wear a Xelor's Past at level 30, and a Agride as well. STATS: Vit all the way SPELLS: Max Jump, unless you can leech off your high-level friends. This was more of a detail then an actual "part", but i just thought it would be a useful hint. Training and Levelling: lv 31-38 "New Looks, Same Mind" Now, here comes one of the most annoying parts of your life as a fire Iop: Levelling without +AP At level 43, you will be able to use a Kam Assutra Amulet+Treechnid Root Bow, enabling you to Cut twice a turn and thus making levelling much easier and faster, but till then, I suggest you get some friends and level together, because soloing will be a real pain. I'm not saying you can't solo all the way, but it would be much easier if you could just leech of your friends or level with them. Your main goal now is getting lv 38 so you can wear a Prespic set, but be warned! IT MUST give at least +80 wisdom, otherwise it's not worth it! Cut will be your main spell for a while, that coupled with Jump and Sword of Fate will keep you alive in this hard phase of your life. In your way to lv 38, you will get vitality, which I will leave up to you, level it if you want, I would rather leave it for much later, but heck, it's your character. Level on lousy pigs if you're soloing, I know it's getting a bit boring, but it's the safest way to level until you get lv 43. EQUIPMENT: See "Jump Around", at level 38 change to Prespic set and fill the other slots with +int equips, i suggest Kabbala, Xelor's Past, and some +int weapon you can use. TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR +INT PET, it is crucial that you have it on all the time. Agride is also very useful and compatible. STATS: All on Vit :/, you may feel tempted to level some other thing, but heck, we can only scroll int from now on, you can try to boost it to 60 if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it. SPELLS: Level Vitality IF YOU WANT, but I would leave it for much later. Training and Leveling: lv 38-43 "Twice as Dangerous" Your goal here is fight and level like crazy to get to level 43 as fast as possible! Use your trusty Prespic set with the other +int/wis equips and your pet to hunt lousy pig mobs that are same/above your level. Leeching is recommended too. Now, as you get closer level 43, you should start thinking of the conditions to wear the Treechnid Root Bow, as it is CRUCIAL to get 8 ap this soon. It needs 29 agility and 10 strength (I know the bow says its 28, but believe me, it's 29). I suggest you buy Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots, as it'll nearly fill the conditions and give you some extra life to compensate the bow's effect. You will have to add at least 4 points in agility, so then it'll make the total condition along with the boots, allowing you to use the bow, and don't worry, 8 AP more then compensates for your loss in intelligence, and c'mon, its only temporary, just get your ass to lv 43 and... YAY, you can finally attack more than 1 time a turn! At level 43, you can wear a Kam Assutra Amulet along with a Treechnid Root Bow, and then be able to Cut twice a turn :3. This is extremely useful against those slow moving/melee only monsters, as two Cuts will most likely totally stop them! You can finally solo some decent stuff now. EQUIPMENT: Keep your Prespic set and the other ring slot untouched, add in the powerful boots of Klime, Kam Assutra Amulet and Treechnid Root Bow... There you go, 8 ap at lv 43, enabling you to Cut twice a turn, and giving some wisdom as well! Don't forget your +int pet! Edit by BreakAllDown : You can use a Fire Kwak Set and a Kam Assutra Ammy , making the Treechnid Root Bow nearly useless . This for fighting without wis gear . This combination might be used even after lvl 60 , but just until you get the God Rod . STATS: If you haven't raise your agi earlier, add 4 points on it now, so you can wear the bow in tree root. You can also choose to boost your int to 60 with stat points or keep on vit, up to you really. SPELLS: Nothing here, you'll get Sword of Judgment, but it's useless to fire Iops. Keep your spell points. More later. Training and Leveling: lv 43-54 "By the power of... Power?" Been some days since the last update. Training now should be much easier, you should be able to solo Fungi Master without much trouble, as long you pick a good map and don't fight mobs with more than 1 Fungi Master, also, make sure there aren't too many flowers/mush mushes with him, you will most likely die if there are more then 2 creeps with him. Just take out the mush mushes the fungi summons before they do much damage, then go for the fungi, but always kill the mush mushes first! (unless the fungi can be killed in that turn, killing the fungi master will also kill all mushs he summoned). Keep leveling, fungis should wield about 20k xp per fight, so you won't have much trouble leveling alone, I recommend leveling in groups, but it's up to you. After you reach level 48, you get a nifty spell: PowerPower is self-explanatory, it makes your attacks more powerful, actually 70% more powerful at level 5. Level it, I know you might be wanting to keep for Mutilation, but I'll explain why to level Power instead. Power will make your fights a bit faster, you won't notice much of a difference now, because you can't do good damage yet, but it'll pay off in a near future, believe me. Keep leveling on fungis or hunt in groups till you get lv 54, when you'll get Mutilation. Though Mutilation may sound more attractive since it also gives +physical damages, it only lasts 1 turn, and physical damages only boost neutral damage, making it kinda useless for fire Iops. We may level it in the future, since it also raises %damage, but its just not very useful now, so don't level it, we need those spell points. Next time will take a little while to come, but it'll be worth it :3. EQUIPMENT: Same stuff, not gonna change for a little while. STATS: If you chose to level int back then in level 43 (like i did), then you should have 60 natural int by now, congrats. If you chose vit, well, keep it up :/ SPELLS: MAX Power, it'll become useful soon, its surely more useful then Mutilation, at least for now. Hope you're liking the guide, more to come! Training and Leveling: lv 54-60 "Still a Long Way to Go" It's getting closer, this will be probably one of the most annoying moments of your fire Iop life if you are soloing: Getting to lv 60. Leveling on fungis will get boring and repetitive, but hang in there! It's worth it. Just keep killing fungis, as usual, there isn't much you can solo still, fungis are still your best choice, but if you have some friends to hunt with you (like I do), then everything becomes easier, fights may take a bit longer depending on the level of your friends, but it's a lot more enjoyable then soloing fungi after fungi after fungi... You can try some things to make it less-boring, such as turning Dofus music off and listening to your own favs while you play, talk on a instant messenger, browse on the net, etc, just saying this will be really boring if you are alone since you'll be grinding your way up to lv60. It has to be done though, otherwise you won't get to see the real fun (and power) of being a fire Iop. After days of grind... YES, it is time! Lv 60! Yuzzah, congratz. Now, why all the fuss about level 60? Well, at level 60 you get the most powerful fire-sed Iop spell, and probably the most powerful of all the low AP using spells: Strengthstorm MAX IT NOW, you should have plenty of spare spell points, so MAX IT. Not only Strengthstorm is the most powerful attack you have (which can sometimes overpower even weapons+weapon skill), it also costs a measly 3AP at level 5, meaning you can use it twice even without any + ap equipment, and some other neat stuff that we'll talk about later. Oh yes, not only you get that awesome spell at lv 60, you also get to use that Gelano ring! Say bye bye to the Treechnid Root Bow, it's no longer needed! Also, you can now use Jelliboots, which gives + 1MP and will add +20 int for set bonus when coupled with Gelano :3, neat eh. Oh yea, get a nice +int and +wis weapon to fill that empty slot, may i suggest a Kryst O'Ball? Enjoy your new spell and equipments, everything will get easier from now on, so don't worry :], leveling will be pretty easy since you can solo different stuff now, or just massacre fungis in mere 2 minute fights over and over again till you faint. But just because you achieved such important goal, that doesn't mean we're stopping here! FAR from it, we still have a long way to go! WATCH THIS SPACE. EQUIPMENT: Change that Xelor's Past for the Gelano, those boots for some Jelliboots and that bow for a nice int/wis weapon, don't worry about the weapon though, you won't be using it for long... :3 STATS: Well, since I reached 60 natural int, i just keep boosting vit. I'm thinking of raising agi to 20 for some free +crits, but not sure yet, scrolling agi is easy and cheap... SPELLS: Strengthstorm! MAX THAT THING! Its gonna be your main way to deal damage for the rest of your life, you'll still use it even when you get a decent weapon, just try to get used to its awkward range though. More coming soon :3 Training and Leveling: lv 60-74 "Pathway to Glory" It's been a while since the last update eh? Sorry, I've been quite busy, and I did not have much time to play, but heck, here it is: Now that you have Strengthstorm, things will be much easier. You should have 8 ap now with your Gelano and Kam Assutra Amulet on, and with that you can Jump AND Strengthstorm in the same turn! This means you can now solo blops with ease, which will boost your leveling quite a bit. All you have to do now is to solo blops and enjoy your new spell... Have fun! Strengthstorm will overpower nearly anything that is around your level, believe me, blops won't last much against you, even if they take ALL of your MP, you can still jump into range and Strengthstorm! Another good leveling spot is minotot island, It's not very crowded and the mobs are easy and give loads of exp. Now for a important detail. ZOMG IMPORTANT! LEVEL 67: Once you get to lv 67, you can now use the oh-so-cool God Rod! This will boost your total AP to 9'''! Thus enabling you to Strengthstorm 3 times a turn! This will turn you into a most fearsome enemy to anyone of your level range, and sometimes even several levels higher! '''EQUIPMENT CHANGE: Now that you're lv 67, i suggest you change your old outdated Prespic set for a custom set. Give priority to items that boost both int and wis of course, but items that give major boosts to int are also welcome (such as a perfect/maged Jellibelt). It's up to you to change or not change though, but I warn you, you won't reach your full int/wis potential with a Prespic set! Well, it's time folks, this guide ends here. From now on you should be more then able to make your own decisions on your fire Iop, I wish you luck. EQUIPMENT: Up to you from now on, think on a custom set that can fit your AP amulet, Gelano and God Rod, because you can't reach full damage potential without 9 ap. STATS: Up to you as well, but I'd suggest to not go hybrid with strength before level 100, just a small suggestion though. Spells: No more class fire spells after 60, so it's up to you really. Either focus on buffs or weapon skills, or a mix of both. Remember to keep points for your +100 levels. Remember that Intimidation will become more and more crucial as you level, so raise as soon as you can. Small tip: You should be able to solo some Koalaks and Kanis now, or you could run gob dungeon and soul the royal mobs. I have a pretty bad wis set and get around 150-300k xp a fight. if you get good challenges you will get even more xp. With some strategy and equips, you can surely kill them before they can even touch you. Dungeon runs with friends and group hunts are highly recommended, because hunting alone is plain boring.